


Crystal

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, infant, slightly dysfunctional marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Request: Hey I would like a oneshot in which you kylo and your daughter (Crystal) are going to spend a weekend in Naboo and when they come back she ends up getting sick and rather cranky not wanting to leave the arms of her father. (You try to grab her in the arms but she hides in Kylo's neck).





	Crystal

“Do we really need to go back so early?” You ask, slowly folding clothes and placing them in the bag you had set for the few days.   
You hear Kylo sigh from behind you, then the sound of the zipper being closed on his own bag that he didn’t organize. “Yes.” He says, boots thudding as he came to sit beside you on the bed “The First Order can’t wait.”  
You nod, reaching a hand up to run it through your hair. “Of course. The First Order.” You mummer, not meeting the gaze of your husband.   
Your husband.   
You’re sure that you would never get over the fact that Kylo Ren was your husband. The entire thing had happened so quickly. A full year of your life was a whirlwind. You loved him with everything you had, but from the engagement to the wedding was only a few days. And then the pregnancy and birth of your now eleven-month-old daughter. You barely had anytime to process what had happened in that time.  
“You knew this when we married.” Kylo says, his fingers holding your chin, lightly guiding you to face him. “I love you, but I have to be on call with the Supreme Leader.”  
You nod once more, letting out a soft sigh as you grab a small pair of pants and a shirt for your daughter. You stand, reaching for the diaper bag that rested beside the bed. Kylo stood before you could grab it, his hand wrapping around the handle as he leans into you, placing a kiss on your temple while his empty hand grabbed the small garments from your hand. “I’ll do it.” He tells you, giving you a small smile. “Who knows when the next time I’ll be able to change her will be.”  
You nod once more, and Kylo lets out a huff. “please look at me.” He urges, catching your gaze when you look up. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” You respond with ease, watching him lean in to capture your lips with his. You can feel his lips tilt upwards against yours in the smallest of smiles. Your eyes close for a moment, enjoying the simple moment.   
A small cry pulls you away from each other. Crystal seeing you from between the bars of the crib, demanding attention.   
Kylo moves away, setting the clothes and bag on the changing table that he had requested to be in the main bedroom of the hotel suite. Kylo can’t help but smile as he leans down, one large hand sliding under the small head of his daughter, some fingers supported the neck – thumb placed against the shoulder. The other hand slid under her bum, lifting her up towards him.   
He’s sure he becomes liquid every time she gives him one of her little smiles. He never thought in his pain filled life, that he’d be so happy. His brown eyes stared back at him, the same dark curls running against his calloused fingers.   
Crystal makes a bit of a whine, and Kylo’s eyes narrow slightly. He knew her noises inside and out, he knew what each one meant. But this one was low, guttural.   
“Do you need to be changed?” He asks, holding her close to his chest, rocking ever so slightly as he moves to the changing table.   
He lays your squirming daughter onto the table, pushing her dark hair away from her face before he begins to unbutton the onesie you had put her in a few hours ago for her nap. He sets it aside, which prompted you to get up and walk over to grab it, folding it and putting it into a side pocket of the diaper bag.   
You smile at Kylo, leaning against him while he grabbed a new diaper before removing the wet one. You feel Kylo place a kiss against your forehead before he turns back to Crystal.   
While Kylo switched out the diapers, you reach over, placing the backs of your fingers against your daughter’s forehead and cheeks, the heat contrasting the coolness of your hands.   
“Kylo?” You ask “Does she feel warm to you?”  
Kylo glances down to where you were testing her temperature. He tosses the dirty diaper into the trash bin, wiping his hands with a gentle baby wipe before pressing his fingers to Crystal’s forehead. You can see his brows furrowing.  
“she is.” He agrees, running his fingertips down her burning cheeks.   
“I’m sure it’s just a fever.” You say gently, picking up the pants to slide them onto her legs. Kylo nods nervously, helping your daughter sit up to get the shirt on.   
You look at your husband as you lift Crystal into your arms, bouncing her slightly while humming. Kylo had never been around when Crystal got sick – which was only on rare occasions. But every time she was sick, he was on some important mission. He didn’t know what to do now that she was running a fever.   
He hears Crystal make a humming noise back at you, creating a little duet between the two of you. He smiles, hands busying themselves with closing the diaper bag and making sure he had everything and nothing was being left behind.   
“Are you ready to go?” Kylo asks you gently, coming over to wrap his arms around you, sandwiching Crystal between you.  
You let out a sigh. “Yes.” You say, not wanting to leave your small vacation yet. You had originally intended on staying for almost a week, yet you’ve barely been on Naboo for two days before Kylo was called back to the Supremacy.   
Kylo nods, moving to grab the two bags on the bed while you lifted the diaper bag onto your shoulder. Near the door, you slip on your flats, holding Crystal ever so closer to your body.   
Kylo led you through the hotel, ignoring the receptionist who had been terrified of you since the moment you showed up on the planet. As you stepped out into the warm sun of the afternoon, two Stormtroopers began to follow you for safety measures.   
You often had the Knights following you, but Kylo had let them spend the week training and going on solo missions.   
Kylo looked back at you, smiling gently when he met your eyes. “I love you.” He says, as if he wanted to say it as many times as possible before you got back to the ship, where things would go back to normal. Where he was barely around because of Snoke.   
You repeat the words, following your husband through the pathways to where you had left the Command Shuttle.   
If there was one thing you wished General Leia Organa could see, it was the small baby seat in Kylo Ren’s personal ship. The one item of colour on the ship, the yellow stood out against the black and greys. You move up the ramp with ease, going directly to the child’s seat to set Crystal into it.   
You strap her in, making sure everything was adjusted to her body so she couldn’t wiggle her way out of the safety guards.   
“Will you sit up with me?” Kylo asks you, putting the bags into a compartment.   
You look over to him from where you knelt in front of Crystal. “The Stormtroopers will watch her.” He tells you, easing the worries you had yet to voice.   
Your eyes find the Stormtroopers who were waiting for you to be seated before they made themselves comfortable. They were two that often shadowed you when Kylo wasn’t around. You trusted them.  
You give them a nod, kissing Crystal’s head softly. You take Kylo’s hand, following him to the cockpit. He chuckles when the door slides shut, bringing you in for a kiss.   
He hears your sweet moan, feels your fingers catching in his hair. “We haven’t fucked in here in a while.” He whispers to you, lips barely leaving yours as he speaks.  
“It’ll be another while until it happens again.” You mummer, pulling away with a smile “One baby is enough for right now.”  
Kylo nods, watching you sit in the co-pilots seat before he sat in his own chair, flicking switches and pressing buttons that you’re really not quite sure how anyone could memorize.   
You watch his hands move across your vision, finally settling on the steering handles. You were curled into your seat, head resting against your palm as you watch him fly the ship. It was moments like this that had made you fall in love with him.   
During the ride, there were a few moments when he would look over at you, revealing his rare smiles. You had napped for a little bit of the ride, only waking up when you heard Crystal crying. He watched you scramble up and leave the cockpit, going to your daughter.   
You saw her red face, sitting in the seat beside her and placing your fingers on her forehead once more, finding how warm she was.   
Your fingers worked at the buckle, taking her out of the seat and holding in your arms, rocking gently to get her to sleep. You buried your face into her soft hair, so much like her father’s with the poof at the bottoms and the strands that would never be tamed no matter how much you tried.   
Crystal stayed in your arms for a while, resting her hot forehead against your shoulder as you rub her back gently, trying to keep her calm. It was only for a slight lurch of the ship that made her stir in your arms.   
You look up as Kylo came out of the cockpit, muttering that he put the ship on autopilot for a minute. He walks to you, kneeling down in front of you, his hands hesitantly moving to take Crystal from your arms.  
You didn’t let go until you knew he had a firm hold of her. Your hands moved to your lap, watching with the Stormtroopers as their Commander walked in slow circles, whispering quiet words to the small child in his arms.   
You lean back against the stiff seat, smiling at the sight.   
“I’m going to take her into the cockpit.” He tells you, watching as you stand and walk into the small cabin, curling up once more on the co-pilots seat. Kylo wanders in, ignoring your outreached hands for Crystal to be returned to your arms.   
Kylo carefully maneuvers into the pilots seat, holding your daughter with one hand while the other switched off the autopilot and rested onto the steering handles.   
“Have a nap.” Kylo instructs you, glancing over to see your yawn.   
~  
You were awoken by the Command Shuttle’s landing in the Hangar of the Supremacy. You peek your eyes open, seeing Crystal still in Kylo’s arms, her fingers tangled into his hair.   
“How long-?” You ask, trying to force your yawn again.  
“A few hours, you needed it.” He tells you, standing from the seat before holding his free hand out for you to take.   
Your hand slips into his, and he lets you put your weight onto his arm while you stand, stretching out your stiff limbs.   
You lean into him, your face resting beside Crystal’s. “Hi princess.” You coo, placing a kiss on her cheek, her skin still warm to the touch.   
You hold your hands out to her, watching as she reaches and pushes them away. Your brows furrow, and you reach once more, hearing a disgruntled “nhh” sound from her.   
You look up to Kylo, a distressed look masking your face. “Do you have time to take her back to our rooms?” You ask.   
“No. I’ll take her with me though.” He tells you, walking out into the main part of the ship, the Stormtroopers stood at the door, the ramp extending to the floor.   
“To your meeting with the Generals and the officers?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at his back.  
“Yes.” He says simply, beginning to descend down the ramp. He glanced over his shoulder. “Maybe they’ll be so disgusted by seeing affection they’ll end the meeting early.”  
He winked lazily at you, carrying Crystal out of the Hangar.


End file.
